Doll House
by yanelizacuario
Summary: "No creo en los fantasmas, tampoco en los fenómenos paranormales, en realidad toda mi vida la he pasado creyendo firmemente que esas cosas no existen. Mi cabeza me dice que es imposible, no hay razonamiento que concluya en una prueba real que los fantasmas rondan nuestro espacio.." Fujioka Haruhi No sabía que pronto esa convicción iba a cambiar...


"No creo en los fantasmas, tampoco en los fenómenos paranormales, en realidad toda mi vida la he pasado creyendo firmemente que esas cosas no existen. Mi cabeza me dice que es imposible, no hay razonamiento que concluya en una prueba real que los fantasmas rondan nuestro espacio…"

Fujioka Haruhi

**Octubre 29, 6:00 a.m.**

Día normal, vida normal, la misma rutina de siempre. Como cada mañana, Fujioka Haruhi avanzaba por los pasillos con toda la paciencia del mundo. Estaba acostumbrada a llegar temprano así que no había problema, tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a su clase y estudiar un poco antes de empezar. _Lo mismo de siempre._

Suspiró perezosa mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la tarde pasada, cuando al avispado y autoproclamado King del Host se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacer un cosplay en particular: muñecas.

-Muñecas- repitió en su cabeza las palabras de Tamaki: "será un hermoso paraíso de muñecas, ya saben, con esos vestiditos de volados y los zapatitos adorables que usan. Ya va siendo hora de que nuestras clientas participen en las actividades"

-Tamaki-senpai sólo piensa en si mismo- arribó a su clase, con la cabeza gacha mientras imaginaba lo que los Hosts la obligarían a llevar puesto. La excusa de: "las clientas serán quienes se disfracen esta vez" era solo para mantenerla contenta. Pero ella los conocía a fondo y estaba segura que algún ridículo plan ya rondaba sus traviesas cabecitas.

Negó dos veces con la cabeza al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, no era como que le molestara demasiado de todos modos. Al parecer el Host Club la había contagiado al fin con sus locuras infantiles…

-Buenos días, Fujioka-san- iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que cuando la amable voz le habló de improviso pegó un brinco exagerado y soltó la mochila que llevaba sujeta entre sus manos. Y, para su sorpresa, la persona que la había llamado tenía tan buenos reflejos que había logrado sujetar su mochila antes que chocara contra el suelo. Así que, lo primero con lo que se encontró al levantar la cabeza fue con un simpático rostro que no recordaba haber visto antes.

-Buenos días…- la muchacha sonrió con entusiasmo y se alejó un poco de ella, aunque sus expresivos ojos azules se mantenían fijos sobre los suyos. Su cabello, de un rubio platinado, se hallaba recogido en una coleta alta que se perdía detrás de su cabeza. Definitivamente esa era la primera vez que veía a esa chica.

-No ha sido mi intención sobresaltarla, Fujioka-san. ¿Se encuentra bien?-Haruhi frunció el entrecejo mientras trataba de analizar la situación. Le gustaba llegar temprano porque así no tenía a dos molestias pelirrojas sobre su espalda, así que, siempre estaba en el salón de clases antes que cualquier otro estudiante. Sin embargo, ahí estaba una alumna desconocida dándole los buenos días como si la conociera a fondo. Colocó una expresión de incredulidad algo extraña y, al parecer, fue malinterpretada por su compañera.

-Mmmmm, parece que no se encuentra bien. Tal vez debamos ir a la enfermería- con toda la confianza del mundo, la desconocida rubia tomó su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla rumbo a la enfermería.

Haruhi se sobresaltó, no sólo por la acción inesperada sino por el hecho de que esa muchacha tenía la mano muy fría, como si la hubiese metido en un congelador, y se sentía bastante incómodo a decir verdad. Una inexplicable desesperación fue lo siguiente que sintió.

-Esto, señorita, creo que no es necesario que vayamos a la enfermería. Me encuentro bastante bien- las desconocidas sensaciones que experimentaba la habían hecho reaccionar, como si de un gatillo se tratase, la mano fría de la rubia había despertado algo en ella y no eso la había hecho querer detenerse y regresar cuanto antes al salón de clases.

-Mmmm, ya veo. Aunque a las personas enfermas siempre hay que llevarlas a la enfermería y yo opinó que usted lo está Fujioka-san- se detuvo con brusquedad mientras volteaba a verla, el rubio cabello se movió de una forma antinatural, a criterio de Haruhi, mientras una sonrisa bastante extraña se formaba en sus rosados labios.

-Mi nombre es Charlotte, por cierto, puede llamarme así, si es que lo desea Fujioka-san-

-Eh…gracias…Charlotte-san, pero me encuentro muy bien, así que lo mejor será regresar al salón de clases…deseo estudiar un poco antes de comenzar y…- la sonrisa de Charlotte se borró al instante, como si alguien le hubiese dado una muy mala noticia, soltó la mano de Haruhi y bajó la cabeza para observar el suelo. La mochila de la castaña permanecía en sus manos.

-No quiere ir a la enfermería conmigo entonces, y yo que pensaba que al fin haría una nueva amiga- Haruhi dudó, ¿qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de esa chica?, primero la saluda como si la conociera y ahora entristecía porque no quería acompañarla a la enfermería. ¿Qué demonios?

-Esto, no es que no quiera ser tu amigo, es sólo que no creo que sea necesario ir a la enfermería Charlotte-san- se acercó con cuidado a la extraña rubia y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, aunque la verdad no sabía como lidiar con una persona así, lo intentaría.

-¿Amigo?- notó como las blancas manos de Charlotte apretaban la correa de su mochila, por un instante tuvo la loca idea de que empezaría a llorar.

-Si, creo que podemos serlo ¿tú no lo crees?-

-Amigo- enderezó la cabeza a medias y sus ojos destellaron un brillo extraño. Haruhi se alejó por instinto pero ya era demasiado tarde, en un segundo todo rastro de que Fujioka Haruhi había estado ahí acompañada de una estudiante desconocida, había desaparecido.

Entre las clases A y B, en el pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería, justo debajo de una ventana, la mochila de Haruhi quedó tendida, mudo testigo de la inexplicable desaparición…

**Octubre 29, 6:30 a.m.**

-Hikaru, no vayas tan aprisa, Haruhi estará en la clase de todas maneras, ya sabes que llega más temprano que nadie- Kaoru intentaba seguirle el paso a su hermano mayor mientras éste corría entusiasta rumbo a su clase. Le gustaba molestar a Haruhi llegando temprano, experimentaba algo increíble cada vez que veía el rostro de molestia que ponía su amiga cuando los veía llegar. Aumentó la velocidad con esa imagen mental y entró a su salón con todo el entusiasmo que era capaz de expresar.

-¡Buenos días Haruhi!-

Sin embargo, Hikaru fue el sorprendido esta vez al encontrarse con el salón de clases completamente vacío. Kaoru entró a los pocos segundos, con una expresión de molestia gracias a la poca consideración de su hermano.

-Pudiste haberme esperado Hikaru, te dije que de todos modos Haruhi estaría aquí ¿no?- el gemelo mayor apenas si giró el rostro en dirección a su hermano, en él se podía adivinar la preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- eran gemelos después de todos, y Kaoru había logrado interpretar la expresión en su rostro.

-Haruhi aún no ha llegado. ¿No te parece extraño?- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja extrañado y examinó el interior del aula comprobando que, en efecto, Haruhi no se encontraba ahí dentro. Dirigió la mirada hacia el escritorio de la chica y se dio cuenta que ni su mochila estaba ahí, ni (olfateo) su aroma.

-Mmmm, tal vez haya decidido venir tarde o no se sienta bien, podemos llamarla de cualquier modo- levantó su mochila con confianza y rebuscó hasta encontrar su móvil, marcó un número de memoria y esperó a que le diera tono.

Sin embargo, ambos pelirrojos voltearon la cabeza al escuchar el tonó proveniente del móvil de Haruhi a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Intercambiaron miradas cómplices y avanzaron hasta estar frente a lo que, aparentemente, era la mochila de Haruhi.

-Hikaru…- el menor terminó la llamada con angustia mientras observaba como su hermano se inclinaba sobre la mochila y comenzaba a buscar el móvil de la chica. Lo encontró intacto con el mensaje de: "cuatro llamadas perdidas en la pantalla".

-Cuatro llamadas perdidas…- se puso en pie con la mochila en una mano y el móvil en la otra, comenzó a revisar las llamadas. Kaoru mientras tanto observaba a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-Son de su padre, y por supuesto la tuya. ¿A dónde crees que haya ido?- giró su cuerpo en dirección a su hermanito sólo para encontrarse con que este observaba con una expresión torturada a una jovencita rubia parada a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Eh?, ¿quién…-

-Buenos días Hitachiin-san, que gusto verlos tan temprano- la desconocida llevaba una muñeca en sus brazos, una que era increíblemente parecida a…

-No recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿eres nueva por aquí?- Hikaru se adelantó altanero, la verdad sentía una mala aura emanando de esa chica, como si no fuera tan encantadora como aparentaba ser.

-Oh, perdonen, que descortés he sido. Mi nombre es Charlotte y soy una nueva estudiante. Apenas ayer he llegado de América- sostuvo a la muñeca con una sola mano y extendió la otra para saludarles. Ninguno de los dos se la tomo.

-¿Desde que hora te encuentras aquí?- el mayor mantenía un tono rudo y cortante, aunque esto no parecía afectarle a la encantadora Charlotte, quién se limitó a bajar la mano y de paso lanzarle una mirada cruel a Kaoru.

-Acabo de llegar, justo los vi entrando al colegio. Había olvidado a mi Haru-chan y he regresado por ella muy preocupada. ¿No les parece que es encantadora?- ambos hermanos dirigieron su vista a la muñequita, Hikaru percatándose hasta ese momento en lo mucho que se parecía a:

-Haruhi- Charlotte levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa bien puesta, pestañeó con exageración y avanzó un par de pasos para estar más cerca del pelirrojo.

-Has adivinado su nombre, que listo eres- palmeó su hombro con toda confianza y dio una vuelta graciosa con todo y la muñeca. Kaoru se alejó por instinto en ese preciso instante, colocándose detrás de su hermano.

-Mmm, no me refería a eso, me refería a que esa muñeca se parece mucho a…-

-Fujioka Haruhi, la chica de la que estás enamorado- el mismo brillo en sus ojos, la misma mirada insana, la muñeca entre sus brazos vibró con insistencia, como si algo dentro de ella quisiera salir. Y si no hubiese estada Kaoru oculto detrás de su gemelo, seguramente ambos habrían sido arrastrados por la luz que emanaba Charlotte.

Sin explicación alguna, la rubia muchacha que antes había dicho y hecho cosas tan extrañas había desaparecido. Mientras ambos pelirrojos tirados sobre el suelo se abrazaban con ganas, o al menos Kaoru se aferraba a Hikaru, la muñeca que se parecía tanto a Haruhi caminaba despacito frente a ellos en dirección contraria…

-Hikaru…- los brazos de Kaoru estaban aferrados con toda la fuerza al cuello del otro, aunque él apenas si era consciente de lo que hacía. Había algo que iba muy mal ahí, demasiado a decir verdad, y esa muñeca caminando sola frente a ellos con tanta paciencia sólo aumentaba el terror que sentía…

-Hikaru, Kaoru, ¿qué hacen tirados en el suelo?- el sobresalto por parte de los hermanos no se dejó esperar, y fue tal que antes de darse cuenta estaban de pie frente a Tamaki, quién los observaba algo preocupado.

-Tono…- suspiraron al unísono, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que habían experimentado segundos atrás.

-Desde temprano y ya haciendo travesuras ¿eh?, bueno, sólo no le den problemas a la pobre de Haruhi. Ya saben que debemos convencerla de usar ese hermoso vestido de muñeca que escogimos para ella- a la mención de la palabra "muñeca" un clic en sus cabezas se activó y los gemelos voltearon, esperando encontrar a la imitación de Haruhi caminando aún, pero no había nada…

Una mirada extraña atravesó sus rostros y sin poder contenerse se tomaron de las manos. Tamaki seguía hablando incoherencias a sus espaldas mientras ellos sólo podían pensar en una cosa…"Charlotte"

**Octubre 29, 7:30 a.m.**

En una habitación alejada de todo el bullicio del instituto se encontraba una muchacha, de cabellos rubios y tez muy blanca. Sus finas manos trabajaban arduamente sobre un pedazo de tela, con una aguja entre su pulgar y su índice daba los toques finales a su creación. Tarareaba una canción infantil, con una dulce y fina vocecita que parecía salida de una fantasía.

-Bien, Haru-chan tu vestido está listo, esperemos que a tus demás compañeros les guste. Bueno, alguna vez escogieron uno igualito para que lo usaras así que creo que les encantará- se puso de pie y giró graciosamente sobre sus talones, sonriendo en el proceso.

-Aunque tú te verías preciosa con cualquier cosa Haru-chan, porque eres condenadamente perfecta- su expresión cambió apenas por un segundo para luego adquirir un toque travieso y encantador. Se acercó a la pared contraria de la habitación y se inclinó frente a un diminuto silloncito que tenía encima una bella muñequita de cabellos castaños.

Un enorme poster yacía detrás de ella, un poster que mostraba a la fascinante Fujioka Haruhi portando un simple vestido rosa, uno que había usado en la playa una vez.

-Ahora si, eres tan preciosa como me lo imaginaba- comenzó a reír, con fuertes carcajadas que se perdían sin remedio entre las cuatro paredes de aquella desconocida habitación. Sólo tardó un momento para ponerse nuevamente en pie y caminar hasta la mesa sobre la que trabajaba momentos antes.

-Sólo falta una cosa Haru-chan y espero te guste- corrió junto a la muñeca y besó su cabeza de castaños cabellos con cariño antes de salir corriendo…

**Octubre 31, 4:00 p.m.**

-No puedo creerlo, ya han pasado dos días y ella aún no aparece-

El Host Club se encontraba en la tercera sala de música, llevaban tres días cerrados y al parecer la clausura duraría bastante. ¿Razón?: Fujioka Haruhi había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-Por mucho que lo repitas ella no aparecerá- por primera vez en la vida Kyouya no se encontraba frente a su computador escribiendo, simplemente se mantenía recostado contra el marco de la ventana mientras observaba el exterior.

-Hemos usado todos nuestros recursos para buscarla, no hay lugar en Japón que no hayan revisado. Haruhi simplemente desapareció- Hikaru suspiró pesadamente, había ojeras debajo de sus ojos y una palidez rara dominaba su rostro.

-Eso es imposible, las personas no desaparecen espontáneamente sin dejar rastro- Tamaki se puso en pie y alcanzó la ventana de dos grandes zancadas, en su mano llevaba un teléfono móvil, el de Haruhi.

-Quién diría que te volverías tan serio de la noche a la mañana- Kyouya sonrió de medio lado a su mejor amigo antes de colocar una mano sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo. El rubio sólo hizo un puchero.

-No te burles Kyouya, sabes que soy una persona muy seria- levantó el puño y sonrió muy seguro de si mismo.

-Claro, es por eso que hace dos días clamabas por la bendición de la diosa Athena para que te ayudara a encontrarla- todos los presentes rieron a duras penas, Tamaki dibujó una escueta sonrisa.

-De cualquier modo aún somos incapaces de encontrarla- la melancolía volvió a la habitación, ninguno estaba de ánimo para seguir esa conversación.

**Octubre 31, 5:00 p.m.**

Aún esperando noticias, habían decidido trasladarse a la casa de Kyouya, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que no era coherente pasar todo el día en la escuela si ya habían revisado el lugar minuciosamente y aún no había rastro del paradero de su amiga.

En la habitación del vicepresidente del Host Club se encontraban todos en silencio, con tazas de té frío frente a ellos no encontraban siquiera un tema de conversación. Todo parecía haberse acabado para ellos, por lo visto no había forma de encontrar a Haruhi, ni siquiera utilizando cada centavo que poseían. Y a pesar de eso, casualmente, todos tenían algo rondando en sus cabezas:

"La esperanza es lo último que muere"

Pero esa tarde de Halloween una nueva sorpresa les esperaba a los seis muchachos reunidos en la enorme mansión de la familia Otoori. Y pasó justo cuando el autoproclamado "King" del Host Club iba a proponer que salieran a dar una vuelta, porque precisamente en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Otoori-sama abra por favor- una voz femenina bastante emocionada hablaba al otro lado de la puerta, Kyouya frunció el entrecejo antes de dirigirse a abrir la puerta. Se topó con el rostro sonriente de una de las sirvientas.

-¿Qué sucede?- el muchacho la observó frío e inexpresivo, con esa aura hostil que desprendía de vez en cuando y que solo algunos eran capaces de detectar con claridad.

-Una señorita le busca, dice que tiene algo muy importante que hablar con usted- el rostro sonriente de la sirvienta lo desubicó, ¿por qué tendría que estar tan feliz por algo tan trivial?

-¿En donde se encuentra?- la verdad no tenía el más mínimo interés en saber de quién se trataba, ya tenía los suficientes problemas como para agregar uno más a la lista. Pero pertenecía a una familia educada y no podía faltar a ver a la persona que lo esperaba, eso sería una falta de educación muy grande, especialmente porque esa persona se había tomado la molestia de ir a verle hasta su casa.

-En la sala principal, es una muchacha encantadora si me permite decirlo, y trae un vestido de lo más precioso. Parece una muñeca de carne y hueso- Hikaru y Kaoru se sobresaltaron ante lo mencionado, la imagen de aquella muchacha extraña que habían conocido en instituto el día en que Haruhi había desaparecido se les vino a la cabeza de inmediato.

-Bien, dile que espere sólo un momento ahora voy- la sirvienta asintió y casi corrió de regreso a donde la invitada aguardaba. El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo extrañado.

Dijo a sus cinco acompañantes que no tardaría en regresar, pero Tamaki no quería esperar más, era abrumador estar en la habitación de Kyouya sin hacer nada más que lamentarse y esperar noticias de la desaparecida Haruhi.

Así pues, salieron los miembros del Host Club a recibir a la invitada de Kyouya, aunque éste parecía un poco renuente a tenerlos a todos en la sala de su casa recibiendo a SU invitada.

Llegaron a la sala con un entusiasmo fingido, no les apetecía saludar a una perfecta desconocida, pero no había nada más que hacer. Sin embargo, una vez estuvieron frente a los lujosos sofás de la sala todos abrieron la boca perplejos, no se esperaban lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

De de pie frente a un enorme ventanal y siendo iluminada con los últimos rayos del sol, con un aire sobrenatural debido a su posición, estaba Haruhi.

-Haruhi- Tamaki fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó casi corriendo a donde ella se encontraba con una mano extendida que colocó repentinamente sobre su delgado hombro, Haruhi dio un pequeño brinco al sentir el contacto del rubio.

-Tamaki-senpai…- su voz era como la recordaban, aunque una extraña sensación los recorrió cuando la escucharon. Hikaru y Kaoru sólo atinaron a tomarse de las manos, mientras que Honey se escondía detrás de Mori, en un acto reflejo. Kyouya permanecía inexpresivo junto a la puerta.

-En verdad eres tú, gracias a Kami-sama estás bien- Tamaki no pudo contener sus actos impulsivos y volteó a la muchacha para luego abrazarla con fuerza, temiendo volver a perderla. Sin embargo, el despistado King del Host Club se había dejado vencer por sus emociones demasiado pronto y no se había percatado de algo que los otros muchachos pudieron presenciar cuando el rostro de Haruhi estuvo frente a ellos…algo aterrador…

El grito de Kaoru fue lo primero, los pasos apresurados fueron lo segundo, y el cuerpo de Tamaki cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo fue el punto cúspide de aquel momento. El shock inicial pasó tan rápido como había llegado y Kyouya fue el primero en despertar de su letargo, corrió a socorrer a su mejor amigo mientras trataba de alejarlo de la castaña.

-No pienses que con sólo alejarlo de mí estará a salvo, aún nos falta la mejor parte- una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquella criatura, esa que parecía una imitación aterradora de la verdadera Haruhi.

-¿Quién…

-Se cuál es tu pregunta y la respuesta es muy simple- Kyouya permaneció callado mientras pensaba en como salir de ahí.

-Soy Charlotte, la fabricante de muñecas- el rostro de la castaña se transformó en segundos, de pronto era la misma rubia que los gemelos habían visto en el instituto el día de la desaparición de Haruhi.

-Es un placer verlos a todos de nuevo, he estado esperando este momento con ansias- Charlotte levantó la mano derecha justo a la altura de su cintura, y con un movimiento ligero hizo aparecer a una muñeca de pie junto a ella.

-Y ahora les presento a la desaparecida Fujioka Haruhi- la fabricante de muñecas comenzó a reír con crueles y certeras carcajadas.

-No lo comprendo, no recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿eres acaso conocida de Haruhi?- Kyouya se las había arreglado para arrastrar a su mejor amigo fuera del alcance de Charlotte, y cuando formuló su pregunta ella dejó de reír, su expresión se transformó extrañamente en una un poco más humana.

-No conocí a Fujioka Haruhi en persona hasta la mañana del 29 de octubre, y no supe que era ella hasta que me acerqué a saludarla y pude sentir su aroma- la muñequita de Haruhi permanecía en el suelo inmóvil, con un vestidito rosa de volados y unos zapatitos de charol negros, tenía una cinta del mismo color que el vestido en el cabello.

-¿Entonces por qué la atacas de repente? ¿Eres una bruja? ¿Qué eres?- el joven vicepresidente del Host Club quería parecer calmado, aunque dentro de sí se estuviera muriendo de los nervios.

-Soy tan solo una fabricante de muñecas, y busco materiales adecuados para hacer muñecas perfectas y duraderas. Fujioka Haruhi completaba el perfil, solo tomé prestado su cuerpo y un poquito de su alma para hacer una hermosa muñeca- dicho esto movió su mano de nuevo, la pequeña réplica de Haruhi comenzó a caminar en dirección a Kyouya.

-Asi como todos y cada uno de ustedes me han parecido un material perfecto para hacer una colección invaluable, después de todo, son de la más alta categoría- Charlotte sonrió de medio lado mientras avanzaba en dirección a Tamaki y Kyouya. El resto del Host Club estaba aterrorizado, tardando demasiado en reaccionar.

Fue entonces que Honey y Mori parecieron entrar en razón, justo cuando la rubia se inclinaba sobre un inconsciente Tamaki, ambos entraron en acción.

-No vamos a permitir que le pongas las manos a ninguno de nuestros amigos, puedes ser una bruja o lo que sea, pero nosotros no somos ningunos ignorantes- el joven rubio tomo posición de ataque y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la sonriente Charlotte, aunque sus intentos fueron fallidos, porque ella solo debió levantar su mano izquierda para que un muñequito igualito a Honey callera sobre el suelo con un golpe seco.

El estridente grito de Kaoru se mezcló con la carcajada de Charlotte, quién en ese momento se veía atacada de nuevo, esta vez por Mori. Aunque la misma suerte corrió el moreno, su muñeco calló justo al lado del de Honey.

-Vamos, vamos, no crean que con la fuerza bruta van a derrotar a alguien como yo- la fabricante de muñecas apartó un mechón de su cabello rubio y se acercó ahora a los horrorizados gemelos, ambos muchachos retrocedieron con el terror impregnado en sus rostros.

-En mi colección de muñecas nunca antes he tenido gemelos, serán una excelente adquisición- levantó la mano de nuevo mientras los pelirrojos intentaban escapar, dos muñecos idénticos cayeron a unos metros justo antes de que la desquiciada fabricante de muñecas dirigiera sus pasos a Kyouya y Tamaki.

-No deben tener miedo, todos estarán juntos y vivirán muy felices- Charlotte detuvo sus pasos frente a los dos muchachos, Kyouya se había dado cuenta que era imposible escapar de esa habitación y llevarse a Tamaki consigo, solo le quedaba esperar lo peor.

-Sigo sin entender cuál es la razón que tienes para hacer esto- la muchacha sonrió de nuevo, no parecía tan aterradora cuando sonreía de esa manera, hasta podría parecer encantadora.

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo fui tallada y esculpida por una famosa fabricante de muñecas. Ella me dio un nombre, un hogar, cariño y yo le hice compañía por muchísimo tiempo- Charlotte se arrodilló frente a ellos, a pesar de haber empezado a contar su historia no parecía ni mínimamente interesada en que supieran de su pasado.

-¿Eres una muñeca entonces?- se sintió raro al preguntarle algo como eso a esa desconocida, pero Kyouya acababa de ver como cuatro de sus amigos habían sido convertidos en muñecas así que no era tan descabello lo que acababa de preguntar.

-Una abogada entrometida hizo que encarcelaran a mi quien me fábrico, a quién yo consideraba mi madre. Y todo por un crimen absurdo. Ella murió en una prisión hace mucho tiempo- ante la mención de una abogada Kyouya comprendió al fin de que se trataba todo aquello.

-Te refieres a la madre de Haruhi, ¿cierto?- Charlotte no confirmó nada solo levantó la mano frente al muchacho.

-Sabía que tenía que salir a buscar a quien me la había arrebatado, así que solo debí desearlo con muchas ganas y pronto me convertí en un fabricante de muñecas también. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer lo que mi madre siempre quiso hacer, una colección de muñecas invaluables- soltó una risa malévola y de pronto Tamaki también era un muñeco.

-Eres tan solo una muñeca que se cree un humano, tu madre debió haber sido muy mala para que la condenaran a morir en prisión, con tenernos como parte de tu colección no lograrás regresarla a la vida y lo sabes- la rubia torció el gesto y retrocedió unos pasos, las palabras del muchacho la habían hecho dudar por un momento.

-No me importa lo que pienses, a pesar de ser tan solo una muñeca que juega a ser humana, a pesar que mi madre está muerta y no regresará, al menos me quedará mi venganza y una bonita colección que todos envidiaran- Charlotte levantó la mano por última vez, esta vez Kyouya supo que no había vuelta atrás, nada lo podría salvar.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarnos?-

-A mi casa de muñecas-

**Noviembre 1, 6:30 a.m.**

En una casita alejada de todo bullicio, algo vieja y desgastada pero encantadora como ninguna, justo en la sala de estar se encuentra una enorme vitrina, con estantes de madera y vidrios gruesos. Es un mueble antiguo, pero el mueble en si no es tan sorprendente como lo que guarda dentro.

-Ahora si, tengo una enorme colección de muñecas, ya nunca más estaré sola- una hermosa joven, con el cabello rubio y unos encantadores ojos azules se ha parado frente a la vitrina y observa con entusiasmo lo que ahí guarda.

Hay muñecas para todos los gustos, una hermosa castaña con un vestidito rosa, un apuesto rubio con un traje de príncipe azul, un inexpresivo pelinegro vestido de blanco, dos pelirrojos idénticos con trajes de fiesta, un rubio más pequeño que parece estar disfrazado de conejito y un moreno con un traje tradicional japonés.

-Te lo dije Haru-chan, no estarías nunca sola en este lugar, he traído a todos tus amigos para que nos hagan compañía- Charlotte, la muñeca que juega a ser de carne y hueso, ríe con entusiasmo antes de sentarse frente a una máquina de coser y empezar a fabricar más ropa para sus muñecas.

""No creo en los fantasmas, tampoco en los fenómenos paranormales, en realidad toda mi vida la he pasado creyendo firmemente que esas cosas no existen. Mi cabeza me dice que es imposible, no hay razonamiento que concluya en una prueba real que los fantasmas rondan nuestro espacio.

Pero después de aquel día de octubre todo ha cambiado, aquí estamos los seis, el Host Club entero. Somos incapaces de movernos, de hablar, atrapados en una prisión de reluciente porcelana para siempre. Una muñeca nos ha encerrado, nos ha hecho sus amigos, y mientras paso mi vista por toda la habitación me doy cuenta de lo valiosa que era mi vida hasta el momento en que fui convertida en esto.

No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, eso está claro, pero al menos una vez más me gustaría volver a lo que era antes, quisiera volver a la tercera sala de música y quisiera haberle dicho tantas cosas a todos los miembros del Host Club, quisiera haberle dicho a Tamaki-senpai lo mucho que me importa.

Pero, desafortunadamente, el hubiera no existe"

Una solitaria lágrima calló del inmóvil ojo de la muñequita castaña, casi al mismo tiempo los otros cinco muñecos imitaron la acción. Pero para Charlotte eso era irrelevante. Después de todo, ella ya tenía lo que quería.


End file.
